


［飛唐］灰色 4

by kafkacafe



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafkacafe/pseuds/kafkacafe





	［飛唐］灰色 4

*還是一輛車  
*下章完結，會有番外，番外不甜不要錢XD

——

4.

孟少飛抱着枕頭醒過來時，唐毅正在陽台抽煙，手上把玩着那個他總是帶在身上的金色打火機。這人是真的有潔癖的吧，都沒見過他在床上抽煙，連枕頭都只沾上很淡的煙草味。

他伸了個懶腰，雖然只睡了兩三個小時，但能陷入熟睡還是讓他身心都得以歇息。唐毅的床好像特別好睡，他曾經掀開床單看過品牌，查了一下發現好貴才打消要買一張的念頭。但其實也沒這個需要，唐毅每次找他都是要自己來他家，他就姑且當來睡個半宿。

唐毅偶爾會找他，他們不一定會做愛，有時可能只是被唐毅按在床上親吻，或是替彼此打打手槍，有時他甚至說要暖床就只抱着自己睡覺。

像是普通的戀人一樣。

但明明只是會隨時結束的脆弱關係，當他玩厭了，替他暖床的又會換成別人了。所以他一直不明白，唐毅為什麼會這麼喜歡接吻，做愛也可以當成是發洩慾望，但和不喜歡的人接吻，真的有意思嗎？他擦了擦總是被他啃得紅腫的嘴巴，心想明天又會被人當笑話看了，問自己到底交了個多辣的女友了。

唐毅發現他醒了過來，便摁熄了煙頭，關上陽台的門。他替他撿起了落在床邊的短袖印花襯衫，然後塞到他手裏。

「這是什麼爛品味了？」

他看着唐毅一臉嫌棄的模樣，腹誹剛才到底是誰不讓他脫衣服就拉着他亂搞，最後還射到他滿身都是了。

「這麼爛你也硬得起來啊。」

唐毅被他堵得語塞，但他不怒反笑地盯着他，孟少飛敏銳的危機意識使他想落跑，卻被唐毅一把拎住了衣領，然後用力壓回床上。

唐毅張口就啃上他頸間的皮膚，齒間在他的血管磨碾，把他鮮活的脈動都叼在唇邊，一副要咬破他動脈的兇狠架勢，但下一刻他只輕柔地吮吻那些自己留下來的一個個牙印。

溫熱的氣息在頸間發酵，又痛又麻的感覺侵蝕着理智，唐毅粗糙的掌心又在他胸膛流連，故意揉着他剛才被吸得脹痛的乳首，使他的喘息又粗重了幾分。

「摸兩下你也硬得起來啊。」唐毅從他身上撐了起來，戲謔似的挑眉看着他，氣得孟少飛想一腳把他踹開，但趁他還沒抬膝，吃過虧的唐毅就已經從他身上起來了。

孟少飛看着鏡中的自己，脖子上都是嫣紅的吻痕，一個又一個的密集，自頸間蔓延至鎖骨。他看着自己那件又髒又皺的襯衫，就算把鈕扣扣至喉頭也遮不住這些該死的吻痕。

「借我衣服。」

「隨便挑啊。」

孟少飛打開他的衣櫃，全都是西裝和襯衫，他沒好氣地又打開另一個，好不容易才翻到一件普通的連帽外套，他穿上後把拉鏈拉到最高，看到勉強遮住了吻痕才滿意地插着口袋。

「對了，你這裏有杯麵嗎？」

「出去吃宵夜吧，我也餓了。」

當孟少飛坐在唐毅的副駕時，才想起這是他們第一次不是做完就各自分開，仔細想起來，他們連坐在一起吃頓飯也沒試過。

就像所有的順序都倒過來了。

他們最後坐在小巷的路邊攤，點了一桌子的辣菜，由麻辣豬耳到辣菜脯排骨湯麵，再到炒青菜也加了滿滿的辣椒。孟少飛有問他吃辣不，唐毅說他沒所謂，他便放心地都點了大辣。

孟少飛一邊吃辣一邊喝着可樂，雖然被辣椒和碳酸刺激到兩頰泛紅，但他還是喊着好爽。唐毅一臉嫌棄地看着他遞過來的可樂，另外點了瓶啤酒。

「為什麼選了你？」

孟少飛吸了幾口麵條，一邊咀嚼一邊瞪着圓大的眼睛戒備地盯着他，唐毅失笑地舉起雙手，調侃似的說道：「怕我錄音告密？要不先給你搜身好了。」

「成績好。」孟少飛也沒好氣理他，只夾了點青菜到自己碗裏，見他明明說餓了卻沒吃多少，便又夾了點菜給他。「而且我沒有家人。」

「所以就算死了也沒關係嗎？我們好歹也先給安家費，你要是殉職了，恩恤金也省了。」

「人都死了，有錢也沒用啊，但至少不會有人因為自己傷心難過吧。」孟少飛灌了幾口可樂，見他不捧場，便把他面前那瓶也拿了過來留給自己喝。

「所以你才會不管不顧的，這麼拼命？」唐毅有時會想，這個人如果沒有當卧底，現在是不是那些老是跑到自己酒吧找碴的警官了？這樣的他會發怒會暴衝，也會笑會哭，而不會像現在這樣，都不能當自己了。

「拼命是因為這是我的職責。」孟少飛想起他每天總是工作到很晚，有時只補眠一兩個小時，半夜又會起來埋首工作。「那你呢？這麼拼命又是為了什麼？」

「我是因為承諾，這是唐爺交給我的任務。」

其實孟少飛有暗中查過唐毅和行天盟的底細，唐毅名下開了幾家公司，從帳面上來看是正當生意，無可挑剔。雖然最近行天盟的事務都由唐毅出面處理，但實際上他的養父唐國棟行事謹慎，從來沒讓他沾染道上的事情，要是追究起來，唐毅大可全身而退。至於唐國棟對外宣稱重病休養，有傳言說他退居幕後只是為了準備洗白的事情。

「趁早收手吧，這一行走不長的。」孟少飛不知道自己收集的消息與實情有多大出入，但有件事是肯定的，他越早抽身就越好。

「不但走不長，唐爺說幹這一行是有報應的。」唐毅喝了口啤酒，寡淡的苦澀使他喝不慣地皺着眉頭。唐爺常對他說，幹這一行賺的是黑心錢，你這邊廂賺了很多錢，那邊廂肯定會失去更多，而失去的可能是比錢更珍貴的人和事。

孟少飛拿着可樂碰了碰他的啤酒瓶，對上他總是冷眼觀察着自己的眼眸，彎了彎唇角表示無言的認同。

＊

唐毅下班回家時，從手機的訊息裏突然回過神來，叫司機繞去市場一趟。旁邊的古道一溫吞地笑着，說老闆也很久沒下廚了。唐毅笑說突然心血來潮，有點想念唐爺自己做的那瓶豆瓣醬了，用來做麻婆豆腐應該會不錯。他記得有個人說過他光是一道麻婆豆腐就可以吃兩碗白飯，也許可以讓他試試自己做的，看他能否吃得下第三碗。

當他拎着大袋小袋回家後，他收到Jack的短訊，簡短的只有兩個字——「捉鬼」，但已使他一陣心悸，他連忙撥了孟少飛的電話。

關機了。

唐毅煩躁地把手機扔到一邊，Jack不能提早通報消息，看來鴻爺也是掩人耳目地部署了很久。紊亂的腦袋閃過很多念頭，以前有些龍頭幫派會挑釁地把人打個半死，然後把不是殘廢就是瀕死的內鬼扔到警局門口示眾。這樣也算是留了全屍，但又有多少是被綁着石頭扔到海裏，或是被扔在荒山野嶺等死了。

「道一，替我約鴻爺。」

「老闆，這些時候出手，會把你也暴露了......」

「我不管，給我拖着他！」唐毅大聲地吼道，古道一只是應了句明白，便退下去打電話。

唐毅喘不過氣地解開喉頭的鈕扣，可是胸口還是起伏不定，他用掌心揉了揉痠痛的眉眼。他還是不能自控地想起孟少飛，那個目光銳利地說他們都身處網裏的他，那個吼着說那也是一條人命的他，那個平淡地說他死了也沒有人會傷心難過的他。他把臉頰埋在雙掌之間，久久也不能言語。

古道一回報說鴻爺表示現在沒空，唐毅罵了句髒話，他就知道這老頭一直都看不起自己。他要古道一派人去盯死鴻爺和他幾個心腹，他要知道他們都去了哪裏，都做了什麼，就算人死了他也要見到屍體。

他從下午開始坐在沙發，天亮到天黑，他還是一直坐着，一直坐到半夜。他面前放了古道一替他叫的外賣，一杯沒動過的白開水，還有一直振動到快要沒電的手機，上面有很多通左紅葉從英國傳過來的視頻請求。

太渺茫了，要是在這個瘋狂混亂的世界弄丟一個人，能找回來的機會，太渺茫了。

房門突然被打開，他以為古道一已經回去了，不知道又來嘮叨什麼了，他依舊垂頭看着桌上的手機，直至視野出現一雙熟悉的球鞋。

「我一直走不開，來晚了。」孟少飛臉上的傷口現在已經淡了很多，他一開始微凹的兩頰也長肉了，嘴角也總是彎着肆意的張揚，這個他捨不得弄丟的人，終於回到自己身邊了。

「孟先生，老闆以為你被鴻爺......」古道一果然還是沒有回去，還有空在旁邊多嘴。

「閉嘴，全都給我出去，包括你。」

孟少飛不解地指了指自己，雙眼瞪得老大的，配合他一臉無辜的模樣，還是使唐毅冷着臉轉過頭去。古道一笑着離開，孟少飛當然賴着不走，他坐了下來翻了翻桌上沒動過的，已經冷掉的外賣，竟然還有自己之前嚷着要吃的麻婆豆腐。他拿出沒電的手機充電，一開機就被冒出來的訊息弄到手機幾乎要當機，全都是來自唐毅的未接來電。

孟少飛想起古道一剛才說的，也猜到發生什麼事了。他先放下想把麻婆豆腐拿去翻熱的念頭，起身走到背對着自己的唐毅面前。

「你以為我出事了？」孟少飛有點感到意外，但看着他板着臉冷眼睨視着自己的模樣，還是有點想像不了他竟然會擔心自己。他揚着明亮的笑容，朝他說着：「我可是孟少飛耶，命又大又硬。」

孟少飛傾身抱住了他的肩膀，輕聲要他別擔心了。這個人要自己不要變成跟敵人一樣，提醒自己不要自以為是，現在又擔心自己會死掉，還真的找不到比他更口是心非的人了。

「你別惹我。」唐毅沉聲地出言警告，但只換來孟少飛偷笑似的再抱緊他一點。

唐毅曾經設想過很多遍，這個人到底是怎樣撐過來的，他現在才知道原因，因為他本身就帶着光明，所以才能在黑暗中匍匐前進。他在生死抉擇時考慮的永遠都是別人，即使那個只是人渣，他會因為那些不自愛去濫藥的孩子而內疚失眠，他會張臂安慰這個只是乘機威脅他，如此卑鄙的自己。

唐毅摟住了他的腰，雙掌用力揉着他敏感的後腰，然後幾乎用撕的扯掉他的上衣，再啃咬似的含住了他的嘴唇。

他從來沒試過在性事上這麼急躁，他幾下就扒光了孟少飛，匆匆替他擴張後穴，便逼他坐到自己身上。

孟少飛赤裸地跪坐在他身上，雙手抓緊床頭板，吃力地扭腰吞吐着他勃發的碩大。緊致的觸感徹底包裹着他的性器，他頂開一層又一層像是吮吸着他前端的嫩肉，抵在他深處研磨着他的敏感點。

他的雙掌撫上他伸展扭動的軀體，自他繃緊的腹肌向上遊移，捻弄着他兩邊的乳尖。孟少飛不住抬腰用後穴吞吐着他的性器，每一次坐下都使重力落在彼此的交點，使他只能勉力地抓緊床頭板方不至軟倒在他身上。

「唐毅，你動動腰，我沒力了……」指間已經抓得泛白，一波又一波的熱潮又把他沖刷得幾乎喘不過氣，強烈的酥麻感使他根本挺不直腰，孟少飛只得輕聲對他說道。

唐毅抬起他的腰，藉着相連的姿勢翻身把他壓在身下，他張着雙腿纏在自己腰後，像是在催促他繼續抽送。他們身體契合相連，他雙臂纏在他單薄的後背，緊緊把他箍在懷裏，他看着他清澈的眼睛，眉頭總是習慣地皺了起來。

「孟少飛，你不要死，給我撐着。」唐毅重重地挺胯，他根本捨不得抽出來似的，只是小幅度地往他體內不住頂弄，像是要一下一下把自己不曾言說的情感都揉進他的血肉裏。「就算死，也不要太難看……」

孟少飛因為他眼中肆意流露的濃烈情感而怔住了，這是他第一次從唐毅眼裏看到未經掩飾的感情，他的擔憂、他的不捨，甚至他總是偽裝起來的溫柔，全都朝自己傾注，透過每一下緊密的結合把自己徹底填滿。

孟少飛自問從來都拿捏好這段關係的分寸，他不會向他要求任何事情，他不會在他家過夜，不會問他要不一起去吃宵夜，不會問他為什麼要吻自己，不會問他為什麼要抱着自己睡覺，不會問他為什麼要叫Jack幫自己，不會問他為什麼要偷偷把自己的安眠藥扔掉。他從來不會問他任何會逾越這段關係的問題，可是這一次他真的很想知道他的答案。

「唐毅……如果我死了，你會難過嗎？」

唐毅看着孟少飛總是很亮的眼睛，上面泛着一層淚光，清楚映照着自己此刻的模樣，使自己紅着眼睛的可笑模樣無所遁形。他一直以為只有孟少飛無法掩飾眼裏的情緒，原來自己也是一樣，他苦笑似的用指腹摩挲着他的眼瞼。

唐毅捧着他的臉龐吻住了他，雙唇由他的嘴角親到臉頰，蹭過他的耳垂，又輾轉吻着他的眉眼、鼻尖和下巴。他一直以為自己像黑色，絕對不會染上任何顏色，什麼顏色都能覆蓋的玄黑，可是他現在才知道，只是一抹瑩白就能輕易把黑色給暈開。他們在血肉裏揉合着彼此，肆意地在愛與痛裏纏綿，然後染上了對方的色彩，非黑非白，造就了比黑色明亮，比白色暗寂，處於混沌虛無的灰色。

＊

高潮過後的空虛總是無情來襲，由激烈過渡至平靜的時刻有時會讓人更能抽離地思考。本來躺在他懷裏的孟少飛起來了，未着寸縷地走向浴室。他的背影看着單薄，步履有些不穩，後背至腿根都滿佈自己留下的吻痕，紅一塊紫一塊的，在他白皙的身體上顯得觸目驚心。

「孟少飛。」唐毅開口才發現自己的聲音低啞斷續，像是抽煙抽得太狠過後的嗓音。「我們不要再見面了。」

孟少飛停住了腳步，卻沒有回頭，他應了聲好，帶着鼻音的聲線倒像是帶着淺笑。

鴻爺已經開始捉內鬼了，他的處境只會越來越危險，如果讓鴻爺知道他們有來往，那對他只會更不利。無論是警方的行動，還是行天盟的計劃，他們都不能再拖了。

孟少飛進了浴室後，他也去了客房的浴室洗澡。平日當他回到主卧時，孟少飛一般已經走了，可是這一次他卻坐在床邊，等自己回來。

「可以送我回家嗎？我走不動了。」

唐毅應了聲好，脫掉浴袍換上便服，拿過車匙便和他一起出去。他家算是位於近郊，沒車代步的話，的確有些不方便。他看着孟少飛慢慢走着的背影，不禁想着他每次都是怎樣回家的，就這樣走到外面能打車的地方嗎，拖着這身被自己折騰得疲累的身體。

他們在車上一路無言，電台的音樂節目在播放一些他不認識的老歌，婉轉低迴的女聲在車廂裏兀自迴盪，柔美的旋律自半開的車窗，飄盪在無車的路上。

短暫的車程轉眼結束，唐毅停在一棟舊樓前面，孟少飛說他住在二樓，唐毅和他一同下了車，走到那條陡斜的樓梯前。

「走得動？」

「走不動，你還能怎樣？抱我嗎？」

「你想我背你還是公主抱？」唐毅說完自己也笑了起來，他的眉眼終於伸展開來，眼角彎着柔和的弧度，露出一邊的虎牙，這是他第一次見他這麼放鬆地和自己開玩笑，果然，他笑起來真好看。

「省着吧。」

最後唐毅還是摟着他的腰，變相扛着他走了那一段不長不短的梯級。孟少飛在門前掏出鑰匙，卻見唐毅還是沒打算離開，只一直站在他身後。

「不請我進去坐坐嗎？」

「很晚了。」

唐毅發現自己有時還挺恨他的，恨他為什麼總是能這麼狠心地拒絕自己，連一點的猶豫也沒有。他不曾向自己求饒，更不曾向自己示弱，他總是默默承受自己給予的一切，再決絕地抽身離去。

他突然伸手按在牆上，把孟少飛困在自己懷裏，他對上了他平靜的眼波，覺得自己又被遺棄在原地。

「如果我不是黑，你不是白，我們是不是就不會在這淌混水裏相遇了？」

狹窄的樓道，老舊的燈泡發出嗞嗞的雜音，孟少飛安靜地凝視着他，他看不透他此刻眼底的情緒，但他記得是自己結束他們這段關係的。

唐毅傾身吻住了他，指間揉着他柔軟的髮尾，他含着他甜美的嘴唇，舌尖在他的唇線徘徊，舔舐着他帶點乾燥的唇瓣。

感應燈突然熄滅，處身黑暗之中的他更是放肆起來，撬開了他微啟的齒間，攪動着他的舌頭，失控地掠奪他的氣息。

孟少飛驀地反撲把他推到牆上，激動地回吻着他，感應燈又因他們的動作而亮了，而孟少飛此刻的眼睛也點亮了，像是有萬千星辰迤邐在他清澄的眼底，為他的深情點綴着溫暖的亮光。

唐毅扶上他的腰，卻離開了他的唇，但他是個只能蟄伏在暗處的人，在他身上滋長不了明媚的愛情。他用力抱住了孟少飛，把氣息埋在他的肩窩，用臉頰感受他鮮活的脈動。

孟少飛回抱着他結實的後背，突然發現他們最親密的事情都做遍了，但今天才是他們第一次認真地擁抱。他悲哀地彎着嘴角，真的，他們之間所有的順序都倒過來了。

待續

——

唐毅雖然什麼都不說，但他真的在各種細節上都對少飛很溫柔的啊 _(:з」∠)_


End file.
